


How To Win Niall Horan's Heart.

by anonymustotalus



Series: How... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymustotalus/pseuds/anonymustotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with Niall, he always have been. But he may need to do something to win Niall's heart.</p><p>~</p><p>Or the one in which Harry is the nerd guy in school and he is in love with the beautiful and perfect Niall Horan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Win Niall Horan's Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd so I'm sure there are some mistakes. Anyway, hope you like it and enjoy it! :)

Harry POV~

 

I walk through the crowded halls of my high school trying to get to my locker. Once I'm finally there I saw a certain blonde boy looking at my direction.

His name is Niall Horan, the one and only Niall Horan. The whole high school knows him. He is gorgeous. Dyed blonde hair, always perfectly styled. His perfect pale skin always covered by a tank top or a loose t-shirt. He always has a sportive look, because well, he is the captain of the football team. And his eyes, his beautiful eyes, I have counted about eighteen shades of blue on them, always looking at him from afar, of course. I have a crush on him since I can remember, and I don't think it is never going to go away. But he can't see me, it is impossible for a boy like him to notice a boy like me. No one ever notices me they just walk past me, sometimes they even push me. I like to think they don't do that on purpose, I prefer to think it is because they don't see me.

 

The bell rang and I pick all my books quickly. I'm ready to go to my first class when some random boy pushes me and all of my books fall to the floor. See, what did I told you?

Everyone who is still in the halls laugh at me and I blush, feeling the tears trying to scape from my eyes, but I won't let them.

I kneel down and start picking up my books when I notice someone in front of me, helping me to pick up my books. I look up and met the eighteen shades of blue. It's Niall, Niall Horan helping me. I blush even more, and he smiles, at me. And I think I'm going to die right there. But I don't.

 

We finish picking my books and he hands me the last one once we are standing up on our feet.

 

"There you go" He says. I mumble a quiet 'thank you' because I can't fin my voice right now, then I look at my feet, because that's what I do when I'm nervous, or when someone intimidates me, or both. "The boy who pushed you is an idot, everyone in this high school are idiots" He continues.

 

I feel my chest warm up at his words. I adjust my glasses, because I do that too when I'm nervous, and then I found myself speaking without even knowing it "You're not an idiot" I say, and I feel myself blush, again, and I open my eyes so wide because, where did that come from? Why the hell did I say that out loud? But he smiles, he smiles! At me, again! Niall Horan, smiling at Harry Styles. And I swear this time I am actually dying, but again, I am not.

 

"Thank you" He says "you're not an idiot either" And god, can I die now?

 

I look at my feet, more nervous than before even. A friend of him calls him and he goes with the promise of seeing me around. And I don't want to die know, not if being alive means that I get the chance of seeing him again.

 

~

 

"Where have you been goldilocks?" Perrie, one of my best friends asks me at lunch time. "Didn't see you this morning"

 

"I'm not blonde, Perrie" I say rolling my eyes.

 

"You didn't ask my question" She says "Where have you been?"

 

"I was late this morning and went to pick up my books, but they kind of fell to the floor" I explain.

 

"They pushed you again?" Perrie says slightly angry.

 

"The boy didn't see me"

 

"That's what you always say, but I'm sure that's not true, how can someone not-" Perrie tries but I interrupt her.

 

"Niall help me when all of my books fell" I say smiling stupidly wide.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"And we talked," I say "well, he talked, I just blushed and stood there awkwardly" 

 

"Then we're going to his party this Friday" She states. And what?

 

"What?" I ask "We're not even invited"

 

"Yeah, and that a problem…" She says sarcastically.

 

"Perrie, I'm serious, we won't sneak into that party"

 

~

 

Except that we do. It's Friday night, and here I am, standing in the cold air, waiting for Perrie to open the back door so we can sneak into the party.

She tried to dress me up, but I didn't let her. So I just put on my favorite hoodie and my favorite jeans, that's enough for me.

 

"Is it open?" I ask adjusting my glasses.

 

"Yes, it is, but I like to stay outside freezing" Perrie says sarcastically and I chuckle. "Yes! Come one" She says finally opening the door and we go inside.

 

The loud music pounds through my ears, there are drunk people everywhere, and I regret coming until I see him. I see Niall, leaning on a wall with a beer, smiling, but he doesn't look very happy. There are people talking to him, girls mostly, but his not paying attention. Then he looks at my direction, and our eyes meet in the distance, he smiles, but I doubt it is because of me. I adjust my glasses and look down. I turn around to see where Perrie is, but I can't find here anywhere. I'm starting to get nervous.

 

And then a hand rests on my shoulder. I stop breathing for a moment before I turn around and I see Niall standing in front of me with two beers. He hands me one of them and I take it, but I don't know what to do with it.

 

"I-I actually don't drink" I stutter "I don't like how it tastes"

 

He smiles and put my beer and his beer away.

 

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

 

"I'm sorry" I say "Perrie, my friend insisted, I didn't want to, I told her we weren't invited but-"

 

"Don't worry, Harry" Oh god, he knows my name. "It's my fault, I should've invited you, personally"

 

"Oh, no, don't worry, I mean I don't get invited to parties, I don't like them" I say nervously.

 

"I hope you like this one, at least" I just nod, because I don't know what to do, and I don't know what he's doing either.

 

The rest of the party I'm outside the house, sitting alone on a bench waiting. For what? I don't know. Maybe waiting for Perrie so we can go home. Or maybe waiting for Niall, but that's stupid.

I decide to go inside and look for Perrie, I'm tired and I just want to go home.

Once I stepped into the living room someone stops me.

 

"Harry!" Perrie calls. "I've been looking for you, it's getting late, let's get going"

 

"Hey, calm down" I say.

 

"No, we need to go, now" She insists tugging me to go outside.

 

"What's wrong?" I ask, and at that same moment I see it. I see why Perrie wants me to leave. I see Niall, with a girl, snogging, and it is disgusting. There is a lot of people around them, laughing and shouting. The girl is clinging on Niall, and he seems to be enjoying it. 

I feel my eyes burning, and it is only when Perrie caresses softly my cheek when I realize I am crying. I shouldn't cry but it hurts.

 

"Let's go home, okay?" Perrie says and tugs me outside.

 

The cold air cuts my face and I can't contain my tears, so they start flowing like a river. Perrie hugs my side and we walk to his house. I was supposed to spend the night on hers, but I just want to go home and cry until I fall asleep.

 

"I wanna go home, Perrie" I say while she opens the front door.

 

"There is no way I'm leaving you alone tonight" She says and we both step inside. We go to her bedroom, where there's already a bed for me. We get ready to sleep, but instead of going to her bed Perrie sits down beside me in mine and takes my hand.

 

"Do you wanna talk?" Perrie asks. I shake my head no and another tear slips down my cheek. She cleans it with her thumb. "Maybe it's good if you talk"

 

"What do you want me to say?" I say "I'm an idiot, he never in a million years will like someone like me"

 

"Don't say that, you're amazing Harry Styles" I laugh bitterly.

 

"You're my best friend, you're supposed to say that" She tries to protest but I continue "Look at me Perrie, I wear horrible glasses, my hair is a mess, I don't know how to dress, and I forget how to talk or even breathe when he is around. I'm awkward"

 

"But those are superficial things, what it's important is-"

 

"Don't tell me that the important thing it's the inside, because it's not" I interrupt her "Have you seen that girl? The girl that was with him. She was gorgeous"

 

"Yeah, but she is a slut" She says and we laugh. "You know, if it makes you feel better I could help you with something…"

 

"With what?" I asks and she smiles, that smiles that makes me scares because it mean she has a plan, and her plans normally go bad. "Oh no"

 

~

 

"Don't move Styles, I've almost finished" Perrie says on Monday morning before school. I spend the whole weekend at his house, and now we were getting ready. "Voilà, you look perfect!"

 

"You think?" I ask a bit unsure. She nods.

 

"Come on, look at yourself in the mirror"

 

I get up and walk to the big mirror on his wall. I froze. I'm looking at myself in the mirror but the on on the reflection is not me. It's a version of my with his hair styled a bit back, with a cool t-shirt of the Rolling Stones, black jeans, and leather boots. And the glasses aren't there. Perrie obliged me to wear my contacts.

 

"Well, what do you think?" She asks smiling proudly.

 

"I love it" I say and I hug her.

 

"Now, let's go break some hearts" She says.

 

~

 

As I enter the high school everyone turns their heads to look at me. They seem to be amazed. I just put my head down because I feel awkward and I'm getting nervous.

 

"Chin up, Styles" Perrie whispers to me, but I ignore her. I don't feel like I have the strength to look at everyone staring at me. "Oh my god, there he is" She says, and I know who she is talking about but I lift my head up and he is there.

 

 Niall is standing some steps away and now I'm even more nervous. Louis tells him something and he turns around to look at me. He just stays there, staring, with his mouth slightly open, and I let myself smile a bit because it feels like a little victory.

 

"What did I told you?" Perrie whispers. "Come on" And we keep walking leaving Niall, and the rest of the high school, with their mouths opened.

 

~

 

"And what do I do now?" I ask Perrie at lunch time.

 

"I don't know" She answers.

 

"You don't know?"

 

"I mean, you want Niall to like you, don't you?" I nod rolling my eyes, because that's obvious. "Then you should-"

 

"Hey, Harry" Niall interrups Perrie.

 

"Niall" I say with my eyes wide because I hope he hasn't heard anything. He smiles.

 

"Well, I-" He starts kind of nervous (which is weird), but he is interrupted.

 

"Niall, what are you doing?" Louis asks "You're gonna catch geekness or something" He laughs, but Niall don't and I don't know why but that kind of gives me hopes.

 

"Fuck off Tomlinson" Perrie says.

 

Then, Louis drags Niall away and Niall gives me an apologetic look that makes my heart flutter.

 

~

 

Later at night, I'm in my room doing my homework, when my phone buzzes.

 

 _"Hey"_ The messages says, and I look at the screen confused because I don't recognize the number.

 

**"Who are you?"**

 

_"Guess it :)"_

 

**"Perrie, is it you?"**

 

_"Haha, no Perrie here"_

 

**"I don't know, who are you?"**

 

_"Okay, I'm Niall"_

 

**"Niall? Are you serious?"**

 

_"Hahaha, yeah of course I am :)"_

 

**"Perrie if that's a joke it's not even funny"**

 

_"I think I already told you I'm not Perrie"_

 

I don't answer, not knowing what to believe. Because, honestly, why would Niall Horan ever send me a message? My phone buzzes again then.

 

_"I wanted to tell you something today"_

 

**"Really?"**

 

_"Yeah. Well I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now"_

 

**"And what did you want me to say?"**

 

_"You have a beautiful balcony"_

 

**"What?"**

 

I look to my balcony confused. What does that mean? I get up and open the door of the balcony and step outside.

 

"Harry" Someone whispers. I jumps scared and look to my right side where Niall is standing. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you" He smiles. Fuck, that smile.

 

"D-don't worry I'm fine" I stutter "What are you doing here?"

 

"Oh, yeah, I told you I wanted to tell you something" He says "You have your glasses on" He changes the subject.

 

"Yeah, Perrie made me wear my contacts today" I laugh.

 

"I like you glasses" He says.

 

"Do you?" I say smiling.

 

"Yeah, and your old clothes, and you hair just like that, all messed and… so beautiful" His voice cracks at the end of the sentence and I don't know what to say, I'm sure I even forgot how to breath.

 

"What are you doing Niall?" I suddenly say.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You're here in my balcony telling me those things, and I don't know what you want. I mean, I'm invisible, nobody sees me" I say and I don't know where that has come from.

 

"I see you" Niall says stepping closer "I can see you, I've always seen you"

 

"Why?" I whisper, but I'm sure he can hear me. "There's a lot of people, of beautiful people"

 

"You're beautiful, Harry" Niall says, and now he is even closer. "The most beautiful to me"

 

"No, I'm not" I say looking down at my feet. "That girl at the party was beautiful too" I look up then and Niall is staring at me confused until realization lights his face.

 

"Harry, I was drunk, I don't even like her, I don't even remember it" He defends himself nervous.

 

"You don't have to give me explanations, Niall" I smile sweetly at him.

 

"But I want" He says "Because I don't want you to think that I like her or that I like someone else, because I don't"

 

"Then, who do you like?" I ask and my heart is bombing so fast that I could have a stroke right now.

 

"That's what I wanted to tell you" He takes a step closer to me and now we are so, so close that I can feel his breath on my face. "I like you Harry, and only you. I've liked you for a long time"

 

I closed my eyes. Trying to process the information and trying to control my heartbeat when I feel a pair of lips on mine. I open my eyes and I see Niall's eyes. He rests his forehead against mine.

 

"Why someone like you would like someone like me?" I whisper against his lips. He smiles and caresses my cheek.

 

"I ask that to myself too. Why would you like me Harry?" He asks. Is he kidding me?

 

"Because it's you Niall, because you're perfect, in every single way" I answer. God, I've been wanting to tell him that for so long. 

 

"There's your answer Harry" He says "I like you because it's you, and no one else, and you're perfect, in every single way"

 

I let out a content sigh and close my eyes. Leaning into Niall's touch and he kisses me again. I kiss him back, obviously. It's so perfect, just like him. So sweet and soft, and it's something like love, but I'm not sure. I melt into the kiss, into Niall.

 

"Just promise me something" He says giving me a quick peck "Don't try to change, ever again. I like you with your glasses and your curls, and your everything"

 

We both smile and I nod.

 

"Promised" I say and we kiss once more.


End file.
